The Time of Heroes
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Once again, evil is afoot in New York City on such a grand scale that it draws the attention of the Avengers and time travelers. However, there is another masked hero in the Big Apple. There are aliens in New York and the heroes will need the Devil of Hell's Kitchen to save the day.
1. Just Another Day in New York

_I do not own Doctor Who or Daredevil. Only this story._

 _This story is a spinoff of another series of stories of mine called "The Fight for Earth", a Doctor Who and Agents of SHIELD crossover. This story takes place in the same fictional/alternate universe and is affected by previous events from those stories. It is recommended that you read those before continuing. However it is not strictly necessary because there will be short summaries of past events as needed. See my profile for the correct order in which stories should be read. This is a Doctor Who-Daredevil story and will not feature any Agents of SHIELD characters. However, it will feature a select group of Avengers (not the entire team). Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Another Day in New York

Throughout recent history, New York City has seen its fair share of alien and paranormal activity. In 1930, the Dalek Cult of Skaro used the Empire State Building as a base of operations for creating a new hybrid race of Daleks and Humans. This attempt was stopped by the Doctor and Martha Jones. In 1938, the Weeping Angels used Winter Quay as a base to feed off time energy. This base was destroyed by the Doctor, River Song, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams. In the late 1940's, Agent Peggy Carter stopped an attempt by a rogue group of Soviets to obtain dangerous weapons and destroy parts of the city, including Times Square. However, in the early twenty first century, it seemed that New York could not avoid alien and abnormal activity.

On Christmas Day 2006, thousands of people across the city gathered on rooftops on skyscrapers and prepared to jump to their deaths while under Sycorax blood control, but they were ultimately saved. In 2007, the Cybermen came to this world through a parallel Earth via the Torchwood Institute in London as ghosts. Eventually, the Cybermen revealed their intentions and attacked every city on Earth, including New York. They too, were ultimately defeated. 2009 was a particularly brutal year. Most cars across Manhattan began to spew toxic gas that was implemented by the Sontarans. The city became unbreathable until the Doctor stopped the crisis. Then, the entire planet was moved across the universe to the Medusa Cascade and invaded by the Daleks, who destroyed the U.N.I.T. base in Manhattan. Towards the end of the year, the city faced the 456 crisis along with the rest of the planet that involved aliens wanting Earth's children as well as seeing a red planet (Gallifrey) almost collide with the Earth on Christmas. In 2011, an intense battle raged at the Stark Expo in New York in which Iron Man and War Machine fought the Hammer Drones. Also in 2011, the Hulk and Abomination had an incredible fight that destroyed much of Harlem.

In 2012, a portal opened up above Manhattan and the Chitauri descended upon the city. They were stopped only by the efforts of the newly formed Avengers team. In 2013, the Chitauri tried to attack the Earth again. This time, the Daleks were also invading the planet and Earth was experiencing a double invasion. The Avengers teamed up with S.H.I.E.L.D., the Doctor, Clara Oswald, and some more of the Doctor's companions in order to stop both the Daleks and Chitauri. In 2015, the Hell's Kitchen section of Manhattan was terrorized by the Wilson Fisk and other crime bosses. This gave rise to Matt Murdock, who became a vigilante now known as the Daredevil, who defeated Fisk and put him in jail. Soon afterwards, the Master (now known as Missy) unleashed an army of Cybermen to conquer the planet. The Cybermen once again attacked New York City. The newest Avengers (War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Vision) fought them from the Avengers Tower in Manhattan while the other Avengers were assisting the Doctor, his companions, and S.H.I.E.L.D. in Europe. Matt Murdock also lent his skills to fighting the Cybermen, but he and the Avengers did not work together and were probably too busy fighting to notice each other. It has now been a few months since the Cyberman invasion was stopped and New York City is once again in danger.

* * *

New Avengers Facility, United States 2015

After the Avengers defeated Ultron and worked with the Doctor to stop the Cybermen, they were able to have a new facility built for them in Upstate New York. The team that regularly trained at this base was led by Captain America and Black Widow. The helped train the newest Avengers: War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Vision. On this particular day, War Machine was not there. However, the others were. Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Vision walked through the halls of this massive complex on their way to the conference room, where Captain America and Black Widow had called an important meeting. The Hulk was still missing after the Ultron incident. Iron Man and Hawkeye elected to take a step back from the Avengers for the time being and Thor had gone back to Asgard, leaving Steve and Natasha to manage the team. The three Avengers entered the conference room and found the Captain and the Widow waiting for them. The three of them then sat down on the table while the other two stood up to address them.

"There's a new situation in New York City." Black Widow said.

"What is it this time?" Falcon asked.

"We don't know." Captain America said. "There are three strange wheels in the city that just appeared out of nowhere."

"Wheels?" Vision asked.

"That's what they look like." Captain America said. "They're the size of elephants and are laid down on their sides across Manhattan. In the center of each wheel is a large green gem the size of a couch. Every so often the gems start to glow on and off. It's scaring the civilians and the police have no idea what to do. That's why they're asking our help."

"What do you want us to do?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"I'm taking Sam and Wanda to New York to investigate." Black Widow said. "I want you two to get some more experience."

"I helped you save the world three times in the last year." Falcon said.

"I've been doing a lot longer than you have." Black Widow said. "You still should get more experience."

"James is already in New York at the Avengers Tower." Captain America said. "I'll call him in for reinforcements if you need it. This stuff could be alien."

"If it's alien, then shouldn't we call the Doctor?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"If only we could." Captain America said. "We have no way of reaching him."

"We're heading out immediately." Black Widow said. "The NYPD wants to get this situation resolved as soon as possible."

With that, Captain America ended the meeting officially. Then, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Falcon made their way through the base towards the nearest Quinjet, in which they would fly south to New York City and try to solve yet another alien problem.

* * *

New York City, United States 2015

Matt Murdock walked out of his bedroom and could sense Foggy and Karen's nerves. There was a new crisis with these alien wheels popping up all over Manhattan. Karen rushed over to Matt and Foggy's apartment to check on them. The two of them were watching the tv and feeling nervous.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Maybe another alien crisis." Karen said.

"Three weird wheel things appeared out of nowhere across the city." Foggy said.

"Where?" Matt asked.

"There's one on the middle of Central Park." Karen said.

"And the others?" Matt asked.

"That's the weird thing." Foggy said. "The other two are inside famous New York buildings."

"Which ones?" Matt asked.

"The Empire State Building and the new World Trade Center." Foggy said.

"That can't be a coincidence." Matt said. "Someone put those wheels there."

"That's what's so scary." Karen said. "The police have no idea how they got there or what to do. They're so desperate that they called in the Avengers to investigate. They're supposed to be flying on their way right now."

Karen then walked away from the two so she could use the bathroom. Now that she was gone, Matt and Foggy could talk freely. Only a few people knew that Matt was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"You're going to check those wheels out aren't you?" Foggy asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Of course I am." Matt said.

"You're going to take the suit out in broad daylight?" Foggy asked. "It's 6:30am. You could just end up making things worse."

"I need to try." Matt said. "You can come with me if you want to."

"What are we supposed to tell Karen?" Foggy asked.

"We'll tell her to go home and get some rest." Matt said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Foggy said.

"So do I." Matt replied.

* * *

London, England 2015

Clara Oswald and Danny Pink watched the news in New York City on the tv in their apartment. It was 11:30am in London and the story in America's largest city was making headlines across the globe. It had been a few months since Clara decided to stop traveling full time with the Doctor in order to spend more time with Danny. She hadn't seen the Time Lord at all since then. Soon after they officially moved in together, Danny and Clara decided to get married. The wedding was still months away however. They were both happy that today was Saturday and neither would have to go to work at their teaching jobs. As Clara saw footage of the large silver wheel with a green gem in the center just sitting there in Central Park, she wondered what sort of aliens were behind this. Clara had seen all sorts of creatures during her travels with the Doctor. Perhaps there was a chance she knew what it was. Perhaps there was a chance she could help.

"Have you seen anything like that before?" Danny asked her.

"No." She replied. "I wish I did. Then maybe I could help. I could tell someone what to do."

"You miss it don't you?" Danny asked. "The traveling."

"Of course I do." Clara said calmly. "Who wouldn't? But I made a choice and I would rather spend every day right here with you than spend the rest of my life on a different planet with someone else."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Clara and Danny curiously walked over to the front door and opened it. They were happily surprised to see their old friends Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, and Jack Harkness (all former companions of the Doctor).

"What are you all doing here?" Danny asked.

"We need your help." Martha said. "Can we come inside?"

"Sure." Clara said.

The five of them then gathered in the living room and Clara put the tv on mute.

"I assume you know what's going on in New York." Mickey said, noticing the tv.

"Is that why you're here?" Clara asked. "Do you know what those things are?"

"No." Jack said. "We're going to New York to investigate and we want you to come with us."

"You can't be serious." Danny said.

"We're quite serious." Martha said. "The World Trade Center. The Empire State Building. Central Park. Someone put those wheel things there in those locations. They want us to notice. It's too strategic."

"We can't just hop on over to New York and hunt aliens." Danny said.

"Yes we can." Jack said. "We were asked to."

"By who?" Clara asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Martha said. "The three of us became S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after the Dalek-Chitauri Invasion before the H.Y.D.R.A. uprising. We really haven't had any orders since then. Coulson and his team are busy dealing with another problem. So they asked us to investigate the wheels in New York. You traveled with the Doctor most recently and you've certainly had different experiences than any of us. We could really use your help."

"Let me just get ready." Clara said.

"Clara!" Danny said in surprise.

"What?" Clara asked. "Did you expect me to say no?"

"No." Danny said. "I expected you to talk to me before you made a big decision like this. We're supposed to be a team now."

"I'm sorry." Clara said. "I just miss the adventure. This could be a new adventure that we can share together...without the Doctor."

"Fine." Danny said, secretly happy about having an adventure without the Doctor being involved.

"We should hurry." Mickey said. "Our plane leaves soon."

"Aren't the airports in New York all closed because of the crisis?" Danny asked.

"Not for us." Jack said. "Coulson sent us special passes. We'll be able to fly into New York with no questions asked and then we'll be able to bypass all security and get up close and personal with the wheels."

"We'll be ready in five minutes." Clara said.

So Clara and Danny proceeded to get ready for their six hour flight to New York City. The Avengers Quinjet carrying Black Widow, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch was now leaving the New Avengers Facility on its way to New York. In Hell's Kitchen, after Karen left their apartment, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson prepared to do some investigating of their own, all while the truth behind these strange alien devices lurked in the shadows.


	2. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen

Chapter 2: The Devil of Hell's Kitchen

New York City, United States 2015

After six hours on a plane, Clara Oswald, Danny Pink, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith arrived in New York City. They would have to move quickly in order to fully investigate the three alien wheels that appeared at different areas of the city. Each wheel was the size of an elephant with a large green gem in the center. The gems had started to glow. A team of Avengers was already on the scene in each of the three locations where the wheels were: the World Trade Center (also called the Freedom Tower), the Empire State Building, and Central Park. Clara and the others were unaware that the Avengers were here, but decided to use the same plan. They would split up in groups to investigate each area. Jack would go by himself to the Freedom Tower, Clara and Danny would go to the Empire State Building, and Martha and Mickey would go to Central Park. It was imperative that they discover what these things are and how to stop them. As the Avengers and the group of the Doctor's companions began their investigation, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson had just left their apartment in Hell's Kitchen and we're going on an investigation of their own.

* * *

Freedom Tower

Jack Harkness arrived in Lower Manhattan at the tallest building in the United States (and the Western Hemisphere) as of 2015. The alien wheel was somehow in the basement of this incredibly tall, blue tower. A crowd surrounded the entrance, but was kept back by police and government agents. Jack was able to make his way to the front of the line and show his special S.H.I.E.L.D. pass to the agents and police. They allowed him to enter the building, which was essentially deserted. Jack made his way downstairs to the gray halls of the basement. He kept walking and passing locked doors until he came to the only door in the hall that was open. He pushed the door open further and saw a large silver wheel on its side with a green gem in the center the size of a couch. This particular room was spacious enough to house such a large alien item. It was clearly placed here by someone. However, that wasn't the only thing in the room. Jack also saw a red haired Avenger that he had fought alongside many times before.

"Natasha?" Jack asked.

Black Widow turned around and was surprised to see her old friend.

"Jack?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are." Jack said.

The two of them then engaged in a nice hug.

"It's good to see you." She said.

"So have you discovered anything about these wheels?"Jack asked.

"Nothing so far." Black Widow replied. "I hope the others are having better luck."

* * *

Central Park

Martha and Mickey made their way through the crowds in Central Park towards the area in the center of the park where the next massive alien wheel was lodged into the ground. Just as at the Freedom Tower, the area around the wheel was guarded by police and government agents. So the two of them made their way to the front, showed their special S.H.I.E.L.D. passes, and were able to get past the perimeter and towards the wheel. There were no more police. They were guarding the area, while someone else was up close with the wheel by herself. She was a tall woman, with brown hair, and a red jacket. Martha and Mickey recognized her from the news. This woman was one of the new Avengers. Her name was Wanda Maximoff, but most people referred to her as the Scarlet Witch. Martha and Mickey went over to introduce themselves.

"Hi." Mickey said.

"Who are you?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Martha Jones and Mickey Smith." Martha said. "We used to travel with the Doctor."

"We were sent here to investigate the wheels." Mickey said.

"Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine." Scarlet Witch said.

"So what can you tell us about the wheels?" Martha asked.

"Only that it's alien." Scarlet Witch replied. "Other than that, I have no idea what these things are."

* * *

Empire State Building

The crowd outside the Empire State Building was large as well. However, just like their friends, Clara and Danny made their way to the front, showed their special passes, and were allowed into the building. Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson stood across the street from the tower.

"They just let two people into the building." Foggy said. "They didn't look like government agents or Avengers."

"I'm going inside too." Matt said.

"You can't just go through the front door." Foggy said. "Even with the suit on, it may not work."

"I'll have to put the suit on." Matt said. "I didn't say anything about going through the front door."

While Matt and Foggy looked for a discrete place for the Daredevil to sneak into and change, Clara and Danny made their way to the basement of the building. Just like at the freedom tower, all the doors were locked in the basement hallways, except one. Inside was another large, silver alien wheel on the ground. As Clara and Danny entered the room, they discovered that Falcon, another Avenger, was already in there investigating.

"Clara!" Falcon said with happiness at seeing his old friend again. The two then embraced in a hug.

"You know Falcon?" Danny asked Clara.

"Of course I do." She replied. "I told you I knew the Avengers."

"I didn't know you knew them quite so well." Danny said.

"Relax you jealous idiot." Clara said in a playful tone.

"Who's this?" Falcon asked.

"Danny Pink." He said. "Clara's fiancé."

"Sam Wilson." Falcon said. "I met Clara earlier this year in Sokovia. She and the Doctor helped us stop Ultron. Then Fury asked me to stay back while the original Avengers went with the Doctor and Clara to Moscow to fight the Zygons and the Cybermen."

"You should know the rest of the story." Clara said to Danny. "You were there."

Suddenly, a strange figure appeared in the doorway. It was a masked figure in a crimson suit. Atop his head were two small devil horns. Falcon, Clara, and Danny immediately turned to see him. Clara and Danny were confused and perhaps a little scared by this. However, Falcon knew exactly who this was.

"You must be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Falcon said. "Do you know who I am?"

"How could I not?" Daredevil asked.

"I don't understand." Danny said.

"People call him the Daredevil." Falcon said. "He fights crime in this city with legendary skill. He got our attention when he brought down Wilson Fisk. The Avengers have been trying to track him down and talk about recruitment, but he remains surprisingly allusive."

"I didn't come to join your team." Daredevil said. "I came to see what all the fuss is about. I want to know who put these things in my city."

"We don't know." Falcon said.

"So do you have like superpowers or something?" Clara asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes." Daredevil said. "I can't conjuring lightning or punch a hole in a brick wall, but I have other skills."

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Let's hope you don't have to find out." Daredevil replied.

* * *

Central Park

Martha, Mickey, and Scarlet Witch examined the massive wheel from every angle, but still couldn't determine why the large gem in the center of it was glowing. Scarlet Witch was wearing a wrist communicator, so that she could keep in touch with the other Avengers (Black Widow and Falcon) in other areas of the city. He wrist communicator started to beep. Black Widow was calling. So, she pressed a button on it and held it up to her mouth.

"Sam. Wanda." Black Widow said.

"Yes." Falcon and Scarlet Witch said from their respective locations.

"Have you found anything?" Natasha asked.

"No." They replied.

"Let's regroup at the World Trade Center." Black Widow said. "I'm here with a friend of the Doctor's."

"So am I." They both said.

"All the more reason for us all to be together to figure this thing out. Get here as soon as you can." Black Widow said before ending the call.

Scarlet Witch hung up and went over to Martha and Mickey to relay Black Widow's message to them. From under the shade of a tree, behind the large crowd, a man was watching Scarlet Witch, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith. He was a plump man wearing a long black coat. He was on his cell phone talking to his boss, an important Time Lady named Missy.

"They're here." The man said. "Some of the Avengers and some of the Doctor's friends."

"Not to worry." Missy said on the other end. "They still have no idea what I'm going to do to Manhattan. Just to be safe, you and the other boys should take them out."

"Certainly Mistress." The man said as he hung up his phone.


	3. Alien Attack

Chapter 3: Alien Attack

Empire State Building

The scene outside the building was crazy. A huge crowd had gathered outside the line of yellow police tape, waiting for some sort of news about these alien wheels. Clara, Danny, Falcon, and Daredevil were all inside. They needed a way to get out of the building and make their way to lower Manhattan to regroup with the rest of their team without getting mobbed by the crowd. They made their way to the door, and saw the huge crowd outside.

"They'll swarm us if we go out there." Falcon said.

"How did you get in?" Clara asked Daredevil. "You didn't use the front door."

"I was able to unlock a back entrance and sneak in that way." He replied.

"So let's use that one." Danny said.

"That won't matter." Falcon said. "As soon as someone sees me or Daredevil, they'll go in a frenzy around us wanting information we don't have yet."

"So don't walk outside dressed as Falcon and Daredevil." Clara said. "Wear your regular clothes and like sunglasses and a hat or something."

"Fine." Matt said. "I'm keeping my glasses on though."

"We understand." Falcon said. "You don't want people to know your identity."

With that, the four of them returned to the basement. In a secure room, the two heroes changed into regular clothes and hid their faces with sunglasses. Matt wore a nice suit, whereas Falcon only had a T-shirt and sweatpants. They walked out into the alleyway next to the building and found Foggy Nelson waiting for them.

"Matt?" Foggy asked. "What's going on?"

"This is Clara, Danny, and Sam." Matt said. "They were investigating the wheels too."

"Oh my god." Foggy said. "Falcon. It's an honor to meet you."

"You can see through my disguise?" Falcon asked.

"All you did was put in different clothes." Foggy said. "You normally wear some kind of glasses anyway."

"Just stay close to us and keep your head low." Matt said to the Avenger.

"Where are we going?" Foggy asked.

"The new World Trade Center." Matt said. "We're regrouping with some of Clara's friends and the other Avengers in the city to try and figure this thing out."

So, the four of them sneakily made their way back into the open street and started walking south. They were successfully able to avoid the large crowd.

* * *

Freedom Tower

Clara, Danny, Falcon, Matt, and Foggy arrived at the World Trade Center only to find another massive crowd gathered outside that building.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Falcon asked.

"Follow me." Danny said.

Danny Pink led the group through the crowd to the very front at the yellow police tape. He showed a police officer his special S.H.I.E.L.D. pass and was able to get the whole group under the line. They walked towards the entrance of the building and found that Jack Harkness, Black Widow, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, and Scarlet Witch were already there outside the front door in a group discussing.

"You made some new friends?" Jack asked Clara.

"Ever hear of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Clara asked.

"No way this is him." Black Widow said, looking at Foggy.

"It's me." Matt said. "We couldn't exactly get through the mob if we were wearing our costumes. This is my best friend Foggy."

"So has anyone figured out anything about the wheels?" Falcon asked.

"No." Scarlet Witch said. "We're just as clueless as everyone else."

"I've been trying to call the Doctor, but he won't pick up." Martha said.

Suddenly, three large men walked over towards the front of the building where the heroes were discussing. These men stopped a few yards away and stared at the group for a few moments.

"Can we help you?" Mickey asked.

"Our master sends her regards." The man in the center said.

Then, all three men lifted up their arms towards their heads and parted their hair, revealing zippers that ran across their foreheads. Then, they started to unzip. Jack, Clara, Martha, and Mickey had all seen this before. These were aliens. Jack and Mickey first encountered them on adventures with the Doctor. Clara and Martha first encountered them when they invaded the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Washington D.C. back in 2013. The three men they were dealing with were not people. They were Slitheen. As they unzipped, flashing beams of blue light erupted out of their heads. Then, the three men tore off their skin suites, revealing the tall, powerful green aliens that lay beneath. People in the crowd saw this and panicked. The crowd thankfully started to disperse.

The three Slitheen each pulled out a laser gun and aimed them at the heroes. Before the aliens had a chance to fire, Scarlet Witch stepped in front of the group and extended her arms, releasing a powerful blast of red energy at them. The blast hit all three Slitheen and sent them flying backwards, landing on their backs and dropping their guns.

"What are you green pigs up to this time?" Jack yelled.

By now, the other Avengers had taken out their guns and aimed them at the aliens.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." One of the Slitheen said.

Suddenly, the three aliens were consumed by a bright light and disappeared. They had teleported away.

"Someone probably got that whole thing on camera." Black Widow said.

"What were those things?" Falcon asked.

"Slitheen." Jack said. "We'll talk about this somewhere else. We can't stay here."

"Come back to our place." Matt said. "We have plenty of room and it's away from the public eye."

"Take us there." Black Widow said.

"I can't believe the Avengers are coming over!" Foggy whispered into Matt's ear, even though he didn't need to. Matt could feel Foggy's excitement.

So, the team discretely left the scene and started to make their way towards Hell's Kitchen. However, the fight was far from over. They had not seen the last of the Slitheen, or their Master.


	4. The Earthquake

Chapter 4: The Earthquake

Hell's Kitchen

Matt and Foggy successfully led Clara, Danny, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Falcon through Manhattan to their apartment in Hell's Kitchen. The Avengers had disguised themselves with hats and sunglasses to avoid mobs of fans and people wanting to know about the alien wheels in the city. Unfortunately, the Avengers and the Doctor's companions still had no idea what the wheels were, but they know who is behind it. Well, they know some of who's behind it. The team had just successfully fought off a group of Slitheen who said that their master (a woman) was behind this. The Slitheen warned that the heroes would not be able to defeat them next time. Still, the large green gems in the center of the three wheels continued to glow and no one knew what it meant. The group gathered around the living room in the center in the apartment to talk.

"Alright. Let's hear it." Black Widow said. "What's a Slitheen."

"They're aliens from Raxacoricofallapatorius." Mickey said. "They Slitheen are a crime family. Back in 2006, they crashed a spaceship into Big Ben and took over the British government in an attempt to take nuclear codes and have access to Earth's missiles. With them, they hoped to destroy the planet and sell the debris as rocket fuel. I was there with the Doctor and Rose."

"Then one of them survived that and went to Cardiff." Jack said. "She tried to use the Cardiff Rift to destroy the planet in an explosion that would've propelled her home. The Slitheen came to Earth a few more times, while I was working at Torchwood in Cardiff, but Sarah Jane Smith dealt with them before my team got the chance."

"Then they invaded S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Washington DC back in 2013, when they were working for the Chitauri." Clara said. "That was back when I first met Martha and Mickey."

"Now we don't know who they're working for." Martha said.

"We know it's a woman." Foggy said.

"That doesn't tell us much." Falcon said. "It could be some alien woman that none of us have ever encountered."

"What about the wheels?" Scarlet Witch asked. "What are they and why are they in those places? The Freedom Tower, the Empire State Building and Central Park."

"They're iconic landmarks." Matt said. "People think about them when they think of New York."

"But why are they glowing?" Danny asked.

"Clearly the wheels are turned on." Black Widow said. "We just need a way to turn them off."

"If only we knew how." Foggy said.

"Wait." Matt said. "Something's about to happen. I can feel it. It's like nothing I've ever felt or sensed before."

What happened next was sudden and unexpected. The entire apartment began to shake, violently. Pictures and books flew off the shelves. The ground became unsteady. The companions have felt a similar sensation numerous times when riding in the TARDIS. However, this was not the TARDIS. This was an earthquake. Everyone scrambled to get under door frames and tables to protect themselves. The shaking lasted for a few minutes and then finally stopped without damaging the apartment too much.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asked.

"I've been better." Falcon said.

"New York doesn't get earthquakes like that." Black Widow said.

"Actually we do." Foggy said. "It's just very very rare, but it's happened before."

"I doubt this was a natural earthquake." Matt said.

"You think it has something to do with the wheels?" Clara asked.

"Absolutely." Matt said.

* * *

A Slitheen stood inside of the basement of the Empire State Building where one of the three alien wheels was lodged into the ground. He held a wrist communicator to his mouth to talk to his master, the Time Lady Missy.

"It didn't work." The Slitheen said. "Nothing has happened here except for some shaking."

"Well that's because you've got the setting too low." Missy said through the communicator. "Next time, adjust the setting higher and it will get the job done."


	5. Captain's Call

Chapter 5: Captain's Call

The entire team got back to their feet inside Matt and Foggy's apartment. New York had just suffered a massive earthquake. It was enough to shake the city, but not enough to bring any of Manhattan's skyscrapers collapsing to the ground. Matt could sense the earthquake coming before it even hit. He knew this was not a natural event. This had something to do with the alien wheels.

"There's no more time to waste." Jack said. "We need to get back to those wheels and destroy them before they take out the city."

"We don't know how to destroy them." Danny said.

"We haven't tried shooting them yet." Falcon said.

"There's a glowing green gem in the center of each of the three wheels." Martha said. "Maybe we should focus on destroying those."

"Those gems are clearly very powerful." Scarlet Witch said. "There's no telling what could happen if they are destroyed."

"I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't destroy them." Foggy said.

Suddenly, Black Widow's ear piece began to buzz. She was receiving an incoming message.

"I'm getting a message from Steve." Black Widow said.

"Steve?" Matt asked.

"Captain America." Clara said.

Black Widow stepped away from the group and pressed the small button on the device in her ear to communicate with the Captain, who was still at the Avengers Facility in upstate New York.

"What's up?" Natasha asked.

"Are you all ok?" Steve asked. "There was an earthquake."

"Ya we're ok." Natasha replied. "We think it has something to do with those wheels. We're heading out to try and destroy them soon."

"That's what I thought." He said. "I'm sending reinforcements."

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"War Machine." Steve replied.

"It'll be too late by the time he gets here." Natasha said.

"He's already in the city." Steve said. "He's at the old Avengers tower negotiating a deal with Pepper about the Avengers using more of Stark Industries' weaponry and now he's joining your mission."

"Ok." She said.

"There's one more thing." Steve said. "We were monitoring the earthquake here at the base. That earthquake didn't shake all of New York City. The Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens, and Staten Island were all unaffected."

"So it was just Manhattan." Black Widow said.

"That's where the three wheels are." Steve said. "Whoever is doing this wants something about Manhattan."

"Ok. I'll let everyone know." Natasha said.

Black Widow then hung up on Captain America and rejoined the group to tell them what she knew. However, she found that everyone else already knew. Matt used his heightened hearing to listen to the conversation with the Captain and Black Widow and relay it to everyone.

"How long will it take War Machine to get here?" Matt asked.

"Only a few minutes." Black Widow said. "Then we make our plan. There's a lot of us and only three wheels. We'll have to split up to destroy them all."

As the team planned what to do, the Slitheen returned to the World Trade Center. In the basement of this incredibly tall tower was one of the three alien wheels. Three of the Slitheen smiled at each other as they watched the wheel. They had a surprise for the heroes who would return to this spot to destroy it and it was nothing short of a death trap.


	6. A New Team of Heroes

Chapter 6: A New Team of Heroes

James Rhodes arrived at the apartment in Hell's Kitchen within a few minutes, just as Black Widow predicted. He was wearing his War Machine suit. He essentially looked like a silver Iron Man. He walked into the center of the room and introduced himself to Matt, Foggy, Jack, Danny, Martha, and Mickey.

"So what's the plan?" War Machine asked.

"We're going to destroy the large green gems at the center of each of the wheels." Black Widow said.

"How do you know that will work?" War Machine asked.

"We don't." Matt said. "It's the only thing we haven't tried yet."

"We'll need to split up." Jack said.

"There's ten of us and three wheels." Mickey said.

"Four of us should go to Central Park because it's the most wide open space and the Slitheen are more likely to notice us when we're there." Scarlet Witch said.

"Then three people can each go to the Freedom Tower and the Empire State Building." Martha said.

"We should all prepare for the possibility that we'll meet the Slitheen again." Falcon said.

"Here's how this is going to work." Black Widow said. "I want three teams. Each team will have people with a variety of skill sets. I'm leading this mission. I'm making the teams. We need to hurry up and get out of here before there's another earthquake. I'm going to Central Park with Martha, Mickey, and Falcon. Daredevil, Scarlet Witch, and...Clara are going to the Empire State Building. War Machine, Danny, and Jack. You're going to the Freedom Tower."

"I'm not leaving Clara." Danny said.

"You're a good soldier." Black Widow said. "I thought this through. Go to the Freedom Tower."

"No." Danny said.

"She's fought more aliens than you ever will." Black Widow said. "She'll also have two heroes protecting her. Just do as I say."

"I'll be alright." Clara said as she walked over and kissed Danny. "Besides. The groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding."

"What?" Danny asked. "We're not getting married today."

"Why not?" Clara said. "We don't need a big ceremony. I only want you. There's always going to be some sort of alien thing happening on Earth. It's been happening more and more. I don't want to keep putting off the best day of my life. We're going to stop these things and then we're getting married. Today."

Danny then smiled and kissed her.

"We need to get going." Jack said.

"What about me?" Foggy asked.

"What are your skills?" Black Widow asked.

"I'm a lawyer." Foggy said.

"Do you have any experience with aliens or combat?" Mickey asked.

"No..." Foggy replied.

"Just stay here Foggy." Matt said. "Karen's probably going to call any minute to make sure we're ok."

Matt then left the room to go change into his Daredevil suit. Meanwhile, as the team was finally about ready to head out, the Slitheen finished their deadly trap at the Freedom Tower. Jack Harkness, Danny Pink, and War Machine would sure be in for a terrifying surprise.


	7. The Freedom Tower

Chapter 7: The Freedom Tower

The heroes all set out from Matt and Foggy's apartment in Hell's Kitchen to their respective stations around Manhattan. Their goal was to destroy the large green gems within the massive alien wheels that were lodged into the ground. Hopefully, this would deactivate them. The only visible wheel was in Central Park. The other two wheels were in the basement of the Freedom Tower and the Empire State Building. Jack Harkness, Danny Pink, and War Machine were going to the Freedom Tower now. They each held on tightly to War Machine's arms as he flew them through the air. Danny and Jack both noted the incredible view of the city as they flew closer to lower Manhattan. The three of them landed in front of the massive tower. There was an extra police presence since the Slitheen incident only an hour earlier followed by that terrible earthquake. The public was kept far away from the tower. However, the three heroes were easily allowed inside, especially once they told the police of their intentions.

Once inside the tower, Jack, Danny, and War Machine carefully walked through the halls towards the basement, where the large alien wheel was lodged into the ground. They came to the gray hallway of the basement and walked through it, looking for the large room that housed the wheel. They entered the room and stared at the strange alien device. Jack and Danny then pulled out their guns and aimed them at the gem. War Machine did the same. His lasers would be more effective than Danny and Jack's bullets. However, before they could fire, the door to the room suddenly slammed shut and locked automatically. This perplexed everyone in the room.

"Hello heroes." A voice said in the room.

The three men then started aiming their weapons in all corners of the room, trying to see where the voice was coming from. However, there was no one there. Jack and Danny recognized the voice as that of the Slitheen that attacked them earlier.

"Show yourself." Jack said.

"I'm not in the room." The Slitheen said. "I can see you from the camera in the upper left corner of the room. I knew you'd return."

"Why are you doing this?" War Machine asked.

"What do you want with Manhattan?" Danny asked.

"We want to take it." The Slitheen said. "Our master wants it to add to her new world."

"What new world?" Jack asked. "Who are you working for?"

"We are forbidden to disclose that information." The Slitheen said.

"So the wheels are some sort of teleportation devices." Danny said. "That earthquake was like a test run."

"Correct." The Slitheen said. "We're going to transport Manhattan across the stars and you aren't going to stop us."

Suddenly, a strange pink gas seemed to come out of the camera and began to fill the room.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"Toxic gas." The Slitheen said. "You'll all be dead soon."

Jack and Danny tried to open the door to get out, but it was no use. Then, they tried shooting their bullets at the door to make it open, but that effort was futile as well. Danny and Jack started coughing aggressively and then fell to the floor. War Machine's mask protected him from breathing in the gas. He too tried to open the door, but to no avail. Then, he used the laser guns in his wrist to blast the door open, allowing the gas to escape into the hallway. However, it was too late. Jack Harkness and Danny Pink were dead. After a few second, the gas dispersed entirely from the room and Jack woke up. War Machine was shocked.

"But...you died." He said.

"Ya I did." Jack said. "It happens a lot."

Jack tried to nudge Danny awake, but it was no use. They fell for the Slitheen's trap. Danny was now dead.

"What do we do now?" War Machine asked.

"We warn the others." Jack said. "The Slitheen will be coming for them next."


	8. The Soldier

Chapter 8: The Soldier

Jack and War Machine stood in the basement of the Freedom Tower. Lodged in the ground was a large silver wheel with a large glowing green gem in the center. Also on the ground, was Danny Pink, only seconds after he had been killed by poison gas. Jack soon reached for the communication device in his ear to tell the others what had just happened.

"Hello?" Jack asked. "Is everyone listening?"

"Yes." Black Widow and Daredevil said, speaking for the entire groups in their respective locations across Manhattan, though everyone else could still hear them through their own ear pieces.

"I know what the wheels are." Jack said. "They're teleportation devices. The Slitheen want to literally transport Manhattan across the universe to some other world."

"That's insane." Martha said. "Who are they working for?"

"We don't know." War Machine said. "They didn't say."

"You spoke to them?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"They set a trap for us." Jack said. "They wanted us to die with the knowledge that we couldn't beat them. They locked the room and filled it with poison gas. James' suit protected him and I came back to life as usual, but Danny..."

Clara knew where that sentence was going to end and she couldn't bare to hear it. Clara, Daredevil, and Scarlet Witch stood in the basement of the Empire State Building, where the second wheel was located, listening to Jack's message. Clara instantly collapsed onto the floor and began crying. Scarlet Witch moved to her and tried to console her, but there was no way to ease the pain.

"The earthquake was a test run." War Machine said. "Next time, they said it will be real."

"It's imperative that we destroy all the wheels." Jack said. "Manhattan is still in danger as long as even one of them remains active."

At the Freedom Tower, War Machine aimed his lasers at the green gem in the center of the wheel and fired. The blast destroyed the gem, rendering the wheel inactive and useless.

"Destroying the gem in the center of the wheel works." War Machine said. "I just took out the one at the World Trade Center. You'll have to move fast to destroy the other two. The Slitheen know you're coming."

At the Empire State Building, Daredevil didn't have to physically see Cara to feel her pain. He walked over to her and bent down on one knee.

"I'm so sorry Clara." He said. "Truly I am, but we can't just stop now. I didn't know Danny very long, but I did learn some things about him. He loved you. He wouldn't want you to fail or to die, which will happen if we don't destroy the gem. Danny Pink was a soldier and he did his duty. The best way to honor his sacrifice is to keep going. We need you Clara."

Clara internalized his words and stood back on her feet, though she still remained silent. Meanwhile at Central Park, as the other heroes prepared to destroy the gem, the Slitheen were watching them and were preparing to stop them.


	9. Showdown at Central Park

Chapter 9: Showdown at Central Park

Central Park

In the grass of Central Park, one of the large alien wheels was lodged into the ground. The police had kept the general public back with a large barrier. Inside the barrier now was Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Black Widow, and Falcon. Their mission was to destroy the large green gem in the center of the wheel. Once it was destroyed, the wheel would become inactive and Manhattan would be one step closer to being safe. Each of them stood near the wheel and took out their guns. The combined power of their weapons would surely shatter the gem.

"Don't you dare!" A voice shouted from behind them.

The four heroes turned around and saw four Slitheen standing a few yards behind them with laser guns. They must have just teleported there.

"Who are you working for?" Black Widow asked.

"A very wealthy woman." The first Slitheen said. "She has enough power to pay all of us to do this and we intend to collect our reward."

The first Slitheen then pressed a button on a small device that he wore on his wrist. Suddenly, the gem in the center of the wheel began to flash brightly at rapid speeds. Then, the ground beneath everyone's feet began to tremble. It was another earthquake like the one earlier in the day. The Slitheen had activated the wheels. If it was not stopped soon, Manhattan would be transported across the stars to an unknown location. The heroes tried to fight, but it was difficult due to the shaking ground. They didn't want to fire their bullets because they couldn't get a good aim. They thought that the bullets could accidentally hit civilians or even each other. Destroying the gem would be more challenging than they thought. The Slitheen were slightly more able to steady themselves. Something about their biology enabled them to remain relatively stable during the earthquake. So, the Slitheen began firing laser blasts at the heroes. They found it difficult to dodge and avoid the tiny explosions that the lasers made when they hit the ground. That's when Falcon thought of a brilliant idea.

They couldn't do anything from the ground. He would have to fly and fight from the sky, which was not shaking terribly. So, Flacon activated his wings and flew into the air, where he was finally able to steady himself. Then, he got a clear shot at the Slitheen and shot all of them, killing the entire group of large green aliens. Now, without Slitheen lasers flying about sporadically, he could get a clear shot of the gem in the center of the wheel. He soon fired at the glowing green gem, destroying it. Then, the shaking was reduced to a much more minimal level, but did not stop entirely. The ground was merely vibrating now, but the other heroes were able to remain standing upright.

"Excellent work." Black Widow said to Falcon

"Why is the city still shaking?" Mickey asked.

"One wheel is still activated." Martha said. "It must be the one in the Empire State Building. Daredevil, Scarlet Witch, and Clara haven't turned it off yet."

"They better do it soon." Falcon said. "With two wheels down, they can't teleport all of Manhattan, but they can transport some of it, which will fracture the city and lead to more problems."

"If the shaking gets any more intense, the skyscrapers are all going to start falling on the people below." Martha said.

"Let's just hope they destroy the gem in the next few minutes." Black Widow said.


	10. The Master Returns

Chapter 10: The Master Returns

Empire State Building 2015

In a gray room in the basement of the Empire State Building, Daredevil, Scarlet Witch, and Clara Oswald stood around the last large silver alien wheel that was lodged in the ground. Manhattan was still shaking, though not quite so violently because the other two wheels were already destroyed. It was imperative that they destroy the gem in the center of this wheel as soon as possible. Otherwise, this part of Manhattan would literally rip apart from the rest of the city and be transported across the universe. However, Clara didn't care if the whole world fell apart around her. She didn't see the point in a world without Danny. Her fiancé was killed at the Freedom Tower in a trap set by the Slitheen. The two of them were going to get married today when all his was over. Now, Clara could barely think straight.

"I'll do it." Scarlet Witch said. She was going to use her powers to destroy the gem and save the city.

However, before she could do it, the door was literally blasted open. The last three Slitheen walked inside the room, each holding a large laser gun.

"We want our money." The first Slitheen said. "We aren't going to get it if you destroy the wheel. Now prepare to die."

The first Slitheen then fired a laser blast at Scarlet Witch and Clara, who were standing next to each other. Scarlet Witch created an energy shield that surrounded herself and Clara. The lasers could not penetrate the shield, but the shield would not last forever. The other two Slitheen began firing at Daredevil, who expertly was able to dodge them. Daredevil was able to practically run up the wall, which confused the Slitheen. Then, he jumped and kicked one of the Slitheen to the ground. Daredevil then quickly grabbed the laser and aimed it at the other Slitheen, making them both at a standoff. Unfortunately, Scarlet Witch's shield was weakening and would soon be broken. They would have to come up with a plan quickly in order to stop these aliens and save the city, which would be hard because Clara was still in shock over Danny's death. She seemed to not be paying much attention to the fact that they were being attacked.

However, something terrible and unexpected did get Clara's attention. Someone new had entered the room and it was not someone friendly. His appearance took everyone by surprise, including the Slitheen. The silver man that had just entered the room was a Cyberman. The Cyberman then extended its arm and exposed its wrist laser gun. The Cyberman then shot all three of the Slitheen with its laser, killing them. Daredevil, Clara, and Scarlet Witch watched in horror as the Cyberman massacred the remaining Slitheen. It seemed to just come out of nowhere. Had the Cybermen been behind this whole thing? Things got even more strange when a second Cyberman entered the room and extended its laser. The two Cybermen aimed their lasers at the three heroes, but did not fire. Daredevil could not clearly see them, but he knew who they were. He had fought the Cybermen in New York City during the global Cyberman Invasion of Earth only a few months ago.

"You were all destroyed." Daredevil said. "How have you returned?"

Suddenly, a third person entered the room, but it was not a Cyberman. It was a woman who looked human, but was actually a Time Lord. She had brown hair and wore a long purple coat and dress. Her name was Missy.

"Who told you they were all destroyed?" Missy asked.

"Who are you?" Clara asked.

"Surely the Doctor must have told you about me." Missy said. "Oh that's right. I forgot. The two heroes were in New York and Clara was in Russia when I introduced myself to the Doctor. Then I left before I could meet you in person dear Clara. Well you may not have met me, but you know who I am. You all fought my Cybermen a few months ago when I had them conquer the planet."

Clara suddenly realized exactly who this woman was. This was the Doctor's most cunning nemesis. A woman who had almost conquered the Earth on several occasions and who was currently waging war across the universe with her army of Cybermen. This was the Master.


	11. Save New York

Chapter 11: Save New York

"So you're Missy." Clara said to the Time Lady.

"In the flesh." Missy replied.

Clara, Scarlet Witch, and Daredevil stood in the basement of the Empire State Building with the last of the three alien wheels lodged into the ground. All they had to do was destroy the green gem in the center, which would cause this part of Manhattan to stop shaking and save the city from being ripped apart and transported across the universe. Missy and two of her Cybermen had just entered the room and massacred the Slitheen in order to make sure that didn't happen.

"The last thing the Doctor told me about you was that you and your army of Cybermen were out in the universe trying to conquer other worlds." Clara said.

"How is the Doctor?" Missy asked. "I'm surprised he's not here. This seemed like the kind of thing he'd flock to."

"Is that why you did this?" Clara asked. "To get the Doctor's attention?"

"Oh goodness no." Missy said. "I could do that in much simpler ways."

"Then why are you doing this?" Daredevil asked. "Why do you want to transport this city across the universe."

"As we speak, my Cyber army is fighting a battle over the planet Xandar." Missy said. "We had some complications with the Guardians of the Galaxy, but I think the planet will soon fall. By the time my armies conquer it, most of the planet will have been destroyed and I need to rebuild it as part of my new empire. My Cybermen also conquered Earth, but you all ruined that for me. So, I figured I'd make Xandar into a new Earth. Transporting Manhattan saves me the trouble of rebuilding a large mega city from scratch."

"You're insane." Scarlet Witch said.

"Thank you." Missy said, giving a slight bow.

"Two of your teleportation wheels are already destroyed." Daredevil said. "You can't transport the entire city."

"True, but I can take this part of Manhattan." Missy said. "I'll build onto it later. After all, I need to start somewhere. It's too late for you to save New York. If you'd like you can join me, or I'll kill you."

"Never." Clara, Daredevil, and Scarlet Witch all said at the same time.

"Fine." Missy said. "Kill them."

Then, Missy's two Cybermen fired their deadly lasers at the heroes. Scarlet Witch put up an energy shield around her. The lasers hit the shield repeatedly and it would not take very long to completely break it. Daredevil dodged the lasers with incredible agility. Clara had to think fast. The heroes could not keep this up forever, and she had no way of defending herself. Manhattan was still vibrating. This entire part of the city would soon be ripped off the face of planet Earth and plopped in another galaxy. The fighting from both the Slitheen and the Cybermen meant that stray lasers were hitting the walls and breaking them. Clara found a chunk of rock from the wall about the size of a pie. She picked up the rock and threw it. The rock crashed into the green gem in the center of the wheel, shattering it to pieces and rendering the wheel useless. Soon, Manhattan stopped shaking. New York City had been saved.

"No!" Missy shouted.

Daredevil got an idea from Clara. He too picked up a large rock and used it to bash one of the Cyberman's heads inward, killing it. Scarlet Witch then lowered her shield and thrusted her arm forward, creating a red energy blast that destroyed the last remaining Cyberman. The three heroes were now alone with Missy.

"You failed." Daredevil said. "It's over. Surrender."

"I didn't fail." Missy said. "This was a test run. Earth has plenty of other beautiful cities I can take, but I suppose that will have to wait."

Missy was suddenly consumed by a bright blue light and then disappeared. She had teleported back to her battle ship across the galaxy. After a long, terrible day filled with adventure, excitement, and loss, New York City had been saved.


	12. Across the Universe

Chapter 12: Across the Universe

New York City, United States 2015

The city rejoiced. Once again New York had been saved from an alien menace. This time it was the Master. In years past it was the Daleks, the Chitauri, and all sorts of other threats. The citizens of New York, especially Manhattan, were thankful. After destroying all three wheels, the team met at the top of the Empire State Building, where they had a magnificent view of the entire city and were alone. Clara, Daredevil, and Scarlet Witch met up there with Jack, War Machine, Black Widow, Martha, Mickey, and Falcon. The only person from the original team who was not there was Danny Pink, who was killed by the Slitheen. Everyone expressed their gratitude and condolences to Clara for Danny's death. War Machine brought Danny's body to the Avengers Tower in Manhattan to prepare it to be buried. Daredevil told everyone what had happened with their encounter with Missy.

"Why did the Master want to bring Manhattan across the universe?" Jack asked.

"She's currently waging war against some planet in a different galaxy that she wants to add to her empire." Scarlet Witch said. "She figured that once that planet was destroyed, she'd have to rebuild it. She thought it would be easier to teleport a large city that was already constructed."

"That's crazy." Falcon said.

"We have to tell the Doctor." Black Widow said.

"If only we could get in touch with him." Clara said. "He left to go find Gallifrey and work on solving the problem with the Cyber-Daleks. Every time I tried calling him since then he doesn't answer."

"He's bound to come back sooner or later." Martha said. "When he does, we'll make sure he knows."

"We need to be getting back to base now." Black Widow said, referring to the group of Avengers that came on this mission into the city. Our Quinjet is parked near the Freedom Tower."

"It was a pleasure to work with you again." Jack said to Natasha and the other Avengers. The group then said there formal goodbyes and hugs. While the Avengers left the city, the others regrouped at Daredevil's apartment for some dinner. Clara, Jack, Martha, and Mickey would head back to England tomorrow morning. They all sat together at the table and ate some of Foggy's cooking.

"I arranged for Danny's body to be buried in a cemetery across the harbor." Foggy said to Clara. "I visited it today while you were all at the Empire State Building. He'll be right next to the graves of an old married couple, Rory and Amelia Williams."

"We were going to get married today." Clara said. "We should be celebrating our marriage right now. Instead we have to worry about Missy out there across the stars conquering a planet and promising to come back to Earth again."

"Let's celebrate the fact that we saved the city and that Danny didn't die in vain." Matt said.

"Thank you so much for your help." Jack said to Matt and Foggy.

"Maybe we'll team up again in the future." Matt said.

"I certainly hope so." Jack said.

* * *

Xandar 2015

Cybermen flew around the futuristic Earth-like planet of Xandar destroying all that they could. The Xandarians had put up a good fight over the last few months and the fighting was still continuing. Hovering above the planet on one of her dozen Cyber-Battle Ships, Missy looked outside a window at the planet below. She was approached by Grant Ward, a former H.Y.D.R.A. agent who worked undercover at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a number of years. Ward had become Missy's companion.

"So what do we do now without New York?" Ward asked.

"We be patient." Missy said. "Perhaps we can't have New York, but Earth has other cities that will go well on Xandar. We just have to be patient."

* * *

 _THE END. Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. The story will continue in " **The Fight for Earth 3: Rise of the Cyber-Daleks** ", a Doctor Who and Agents of SHIELD crossover featuring the Avengers and Daredevil. Missy and her Cyber Army return to Earth with evil plans. In addition to that, the Doctor, his companions, SHIELD, and the Avengers will also have to deal with the Cyber-Daleks, a race of hybrid killers from a parallel universe. If you read the end of "The Fight for Earth 2: Aliens and Avengers", then you already got a glimpse of what will come in the future in 2016 for the characters. After the Fight for Earth 3, I will be writing " **The Time of Heroes 2** ", a second installment of the Doctor Who-Daredevil crossover and will take place after season 2 of Daredevil and Captain America: Civil War. See my profile for the correct order in which stories should be read. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think :)_


End file.
